


Through Huntara's Eyes: In the Shadows

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All of Huntara's sides, Catra and Adora as children, Catradora fluff in some spots, F/F, Gen, Huntara's past in the Horde, Huntara's soft side, Implied abuse, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Huntara already knew those mis-matching eyes. Join Adora in finding out she really is missing some pieces of her memories from her childhood. She doesn't remember Huntara at all. And Huntara can only tell her what she herself knew and saw, but maybe it will be enough to break the damn open. This will be a series of memories from Huntara, Catra, and Adora and how they don't add up.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Huntara (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora & Micah (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Huntara (She-Ra) maybe, Catra & Huntara (She-Ra), Catra & Micah (She-Ra), Huntarax?, Micah being an amazing father to everyone, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Through Huntara's Eyes: In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is Huntara's memory of seeing Catra and Adora running around the Freight Zone. Let me know if you want me to do more of these, like a series of Huntaras memories of seeing these two tikes around, or just her memories of being in the Horde in general (if you give me a promt I will do those too.) Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this show, Noelle Stevenson does and she is amazing!

Through Huntara's Eyes

:In the Shadows

Huntara was sitting at the war table yet again in the bright moon castle. Though now she was only here to update everyone on the progress of living in the crimson waste; sometimes she wished she could skip all the chitter chatter of the other princesses. She looked around while waiting for everyone to get there for the weekly reports. She spotted Blondie and what looked like a Cat girl laying on her. Adora was sitting down but the Cat had pulled another chair next to her and was now lying across said chair and Adora's lap. When the last of the princesses had arrived Huntara noticed Adora trying to get the girl off of her and pushed her to the floor startling the other awake.

Huntara chuckled a little to herself until she got a good look at those eyes. She remembered the first time she saw those eyes.

-In the past, about 10 years ago-

Huntara was excited about this mission. It was a straight up invasion of one of the dessert territories which meant it would be hot, and she loved the heat. She helped another Force Captain carry a few trunks of their back up ammunition and other weapons when she thought she saw a pair of yellow and blue eyes looking at her from the shadows. She looked again and they weren't there so she shrugged it off.

About 10 minutes later a piece of metal dropped from the ceiling from the walkway up above and hit someone on the head. She looked back up again knowing this time someone had to be up there. After she handed her co-captain a cloth for the small wound on her head she went straight to one of the ladders that lead to the upper walkway. It was dark up here which is why no one usually used it. Huntara looked around for a bit and grunted when she didn't find anything but loose pieces of metal on the walkway. They really should clean those up. But how did it fall down if no one was up here?

She knelt down to look closer at the dusty walkway and noticed it had indeed been disturbed. There were small shoe marks in some places and other marks in the dust in other places. But whoever had been up here was clearly gone now. She looked over the railing and watched everyone proceed as normal down below. It really was a good vantage point to see where everyone was and what they were doing, maybe if they also added lights up here they could use it more often to keep track of who was doing what better.

Seeing as no one was up here anymore Huntara went back down the other side of the walkway and climbed down the other ladder.

That's when she heard it. It sounded like a creaking door hinge, or a muffled giggle. There was an open space right behind the wall that held the ladder she was on that they used to hold incoming materials when they had outside shipments, but there wasn't anything over there right now. Except a figure hidden in the shadows.

"And what do you think you're doing here?!" Huntara roared effectively startling the person. They tried to scurry the other way out but another solider blocked their path after realizing Huntara had found someone that clearly wasn't supposed to be here. They both walked into the shadowed area to close in on the culprit. Culprits. Once she grabbed the person the other half tried to fight back until they too were grabbed by the other solider. Huntara and the solider brought both the two kids out into the open to reveal to everyone what they had found.

Two little girls. The cat one had those two colored eyes Huntara had thought she had seen earlier and the blonde one was clearly the one who left the sneaker prints in the dust upstairs.

"So these are the ones who hit me." Huntara's co-captain Kora said glaring at the two brats who had gashed her head.

"It was an accident, we didn't mean to knock anything over." The blonde one said. The cat girl simply pouted.

"Accident or not your not supposed to be here in the first place and you ended up injuring someone. Huntara squeezed her hold on the blonde even tighter so she would squirm. "Now the question is what should your punishment be." She said with a wicked grin. These two were going to wish they hadn't been playing here.

"Come on Huntara don't you think you've scared them enough?" A pale green skinned solider with shoulder length brown hair came out of the crowd. She was human looking despite her skin but she did have some scales on her back and upper arms that very few knew about. She went up to the solider holding the cat girls arms behind her back. The cat hissed at her but she simply giggled and pet the girls hair. This seemed to calm the cat girl, it also made her blush. "See, their not so bad."

"What about my head huh Edith?" The co-captain of the group asked. Edith simply nodded in understanding. Then she turned to Huntara and the blonde girl she was holding.

"That was pretty reckless and someone did get hurt." She started and stared the little blonde one down for a minute before continuing. "Huntara how many of those metal pieces were up there?" The green woman asked her. Huntara grunted.

"Too many. That whole walkway needs a good cleaning, and maybe some lights." She responded, knowing where the woman was taking this.

"Hmmm, sounds like a good idea. So how about this, these two apologize for playing here and then we have them clean up the upstairs as punishment. Two birds with one stone." The cat girl groaned but the blonde spoke up.

"Um, it sounds fair to me." She said shyly. She clearly knew they were getting off easy. In a sudden bout of confidence she then asked. "But afterwords can someone please tells us how to get back to our barracks?" This question surprised a few people. Huntara loosened her grip on the blonde and set her down before grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to talk to her directly.

"You mean you don't know how you got here twerp?" Huntara asked menacingly. The blonde girl gulped and shook her head. "Then how were you planning on getting back if we hadn't caught you?"

"I told her I would just sniff our way back." The cat girl spoke up while rubbing her wrists from where the solider had been holding them.

"And I told you that we are too far from the eating hall for you to smell any food Catra." The blonde bit back at her friend. The cat girl just scoffed and turned the other way making the blonde pout.

A lot of the soldiers had gone back to what they were doing before at this point and were simply ignoring the kids while Huntara and Edith stayed with them. Edith knelt down between the bickering girls. "You should always have an exit strategy before attacking." She raised a green hand to pet Catra's ears again. Catra simply ignored her, though it was obvious she was trying not to lean into the touch.

"We honestly didn't mean to end up here. We were chasing each other and lost track of which turns we made and when we decided to stop we found ourselves in an unfamiliar area. There was no one around to ask for help so we followed the sounds that were coming from here to ask for help. But SOMEONE decided it would be more fun to watch everyone first before we asked." The blonde threw another glare at the cat girl. Catra turned back to her friend after hearing her direct the blame back to her.

"You were the one who asked what everyone was doing! I just offered a way to see them better!" Her tail flicked angrily behind her. Huntara and Edith had enough info to understand how and why they were here so they called Huntara's co-captain over to force the girls to apologize (the blonde did at least, saying she was the one who knocked it over) and then put the girls to work -starting with a trash bag to collect all the metal pieces in before they swept.

Once they were all done upstairs Huntara inspected it and gave them the all clear. Edith was explaining to the girls how to get back to barrack D from here when they were interrupted.

"You two!" A shout was heard as red electricity was seen encasing said girls all of the sudden. Both of them were frozen in place, unable to move, and everyone knew what that meant. Hordak's second in command was here.

As Shadow Weaver approached, both girls were seen gulping nervously. The blonde one tried to speak.

"We're sorry, we were just lost after running through a corridor we had never gone through before and-"

"SILENCE. I will not hear excuses. Both of you know you aren't supposed to be anywhere near the skiffs or the outer perimeters. If you knew you were lost you should have went back the way you came! I expect this of you Catra, but not you Adora." The woman's eyes slitted in a glare at the girls. All the soldiers and the force captains stopped again and stood by silently while the second in command dealt with the little brats.

Everyone, but Huntara and Edith.

"Commander, they were just asking me for directions ba-" Edith stopped mid sentence when the woman snapped her fingers and the catgirl screamed as she was electrocuted. Huntara could see tears forming in the blondes eyes as she was still unable to move and therefore forced to watch. After 20 seconds it stopped and the catgirl was released from the electricity. Huntara watched her promptly loose consciousness and fall to the floor in a heap of burnt fur. The little blonde was crying, begging her to stop hurting her friend. Then it was her turn.

Huntara expected the red witch to do the same to the blonde but instead she herself was called forward.

"Force Captain Hunatara, since you seem concerned why don't you take this one back to the D barracks." She said as she pointed to the little cat. Huntara grunted again, knowing that the witch knew she hadn't been the one to speak up for the girls but followed orders anyways.

"What about that one?" Huntara gestured to the now shaking child who was clearly trying to hold back more tears. The second in command replied smoothly.

"Adora will be coming with me to my chamber. I assure you she will not be over here again." Huntara's eyes widened as she and everyone else knew what that meant. The girls face went white in fear, clearly knowing just as well.

Punishment.

"Continue your preparations for the attack. I will be back before you depart. I trust that you will make sure everything is ready." She said as she knelt down behind the terrified blonde girl. She gathered red energy in her hands and took the still trapped girls head between them; the blonde flinched and then her body relaxed and she passed out. The shadows curled around the small body and kept it from hitting the ground after the red magic disappeared from around her. Shadow Weaver took the now limp body into (a surprisingly motherly looking) cradle and vanished into the shadows. Huntara knew that kid was in a heap of trouble and she felt sorry for her.

"Didn't she tell you to take the furball?" Someone said as people started to continue getting equipment around and readying the tanks. Huntara growled. She was hoping no one had realized it was her that was supposed to take the other kid and she could just had Edith do it instead.

She walked over to the passed out kid and threw the cat over her shoulder. The little furball stunk of burnt fur, it made her want to throw the girl into a shower, or a dump. But that would require more then what she wanted to deal with right now so she just held her nose and stomped up to the barracks, picked the bed that had claw marks on it, and dropped her there. She made her way back to the ships to get back before the others were ready.

She thought, on her walk back to the hanger, that the cat girl was lucky to even have a bed, when Huntara had first joined the horde after the Scorpians had gave up their kingdom the horde didn't even have housing yet. Then again, it didn't have children yet either. She also thought about that poor blonde girl. Sure her friend got fried and she had to watch, but Huntara didn't want to know what was happening to the girl right now. The catgirl had gotten off easy. But no one goes to the witches barracks and comes out unscathed.

Edith greeted Huntara when she got back to the platform.

"Hey, thanks for taking her back to her barrack. I know it should have been me, but I appreciate you doing it. You weren't mean to her where you?" The green skinned woman asked her. Huntara wanted to punch the woman but didn't. But she did make sure Edith knew where she stood from now on.

Huntara's face was in Edith's and she was holding her by the chin to force her to look her in the eye."Yeah well thanks to you being 'oh so concerned' for the brats I'm going to smell like burnt fur the rest of the day. Next time keep your bleeding heart out of it or else we're going to have a problem. Got it." The green skinned woman was shaking slightly but wouldn't let it show. Her brown eyes were watering up but she refused to let any tears fall. Huntara was one of the scariest force captains but Edith, despite her compassionate side, wasn't going to let the purple woman see her break under pressure. The brunette took a deep breathe and steeled herself.

"Understood Captain." Edith responded with a hard glare of her own.

-In the present time-

Once the meeting was over Huntara made sure to head straight to Adora.

"Oh hey Catra I want you to meet someone. Catra this is Huntara! Huntara this is Catra!" Adora proudly announced.

"You mean this is the Ferocious cat that took over the Crimson waste in the name of the horde after I had left? Ha! You don't look like any less of a fur-ball then you were when you were this high, how did YOU manage to take down Toung Lasher and gain the respect of the people of the Crismson Waste?" Huntara asked with a playful smile on her face. Before Catra could respond Adora stepped in with a question of her own.

"Wait, you remember Catra from when we were younger?" Adora asked clearly confused.

"Yeah, you two runts use to cause all kinds of trouble, I caught you two on a couple of occasions in places you shouldn't have been. Figured you would have remembered me by now Blondie." Hunatara stated. Adora flushed at the nickname. She never used to be embarrassed by it, in fact she kinda liked it, but now that Catra and her were together she was worried it would make her jealous.

"N-No. Why didn't you mention it to me before?" Adora asked.

"I didn't recognize you at first. A little too preoccupied with you being a goody two shoe princess and trying to get yourself killed and all. And then with your cat friend here attacking us I didn't exactly have time to dwell on it. You really don't remember the first time we met do you?" Huntara asked Adora. She scrunched up her face trying to think back but seemed to come up empty. She shook her head at the purple woman. Interesting.

"Well if you can manage to beat me back to my ride outside then I might tell you about it." Hunatara smirked as she saw Adora's competative side kick in. Hunata ended up racing both of the girls to her ride, even though she only wanted to race Adora. And Catra ended up winning. She crouched on the rider with a big grin on her face and her tail waving around behind her.

"Ha, I beat both of you. Now about that first time meeting..." Catra knew Adora really wanted to know what Huntara was talking about and Catra would deny it, but she wanted to know too. Huntara looked at the feline pointedly, until a thought accured to her.

"You don't remember me either? Do neither of you remember me at all?" She asked and both girls looked at each other and then back at her. Huntara was surprised. Sure they had been pretty young when she had left the Horde but she had ran into them a handful of times before then. The purple woman looked the two over for a minute before finally sitting down on a big rock and re-capping their first encounter to the two.

**Author's Note:**

> So what are your thoughts? I really wanted Huntara to have more screen time so and I figured since they were all from the Horde she could very well have stories about the two. So I wrote this up. If anyone has any ideas or prompts they want me to try involving these three and their past interactions (or even Huntara's past in the Horde in general and some of the other characters you met in this story) then just PM me and I'll see what I come up with :)


End file.
